


Good friends

by smileyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, changki, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyminhyuk/pseuds/smileyminhyuk
Summary: Kihyun loves Changkyun. But does Changkyun loves him?





	1. Chapter 1

It was weird when I started feeling this for you.

First, I thought I was crazy

but then I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when you came to me. You were not mad at me, but you looked so serious.

You always had that face. Most of the people thought that you were a bad guy.

But after I knew you, I discovered that you were all the opposite.

And that's why you started liking me.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week you met my friends. Luckily, you all liked it.

But you looked so shy. The only person who you could talk was me.

So you started talking to me everyday. The days passed and I felt as if I know you more and more.


	4. Chapter 4

After a month, I was pretty sure I liked you.

But you obviously didn't like boys, so I had to kept it as a secret meanwhile.


	5. Chapter 5

I started to feeling uncomfortable every time I were with you.

For the first time, you asked me if something was wrong with me

but I had to lied you, and say it was all fine.


	6. Chapter 6

In three months we became friends; not best friends but good friends.

As time went by, you became closer to me

and you started to like me more.


	7. Chapter 7

One day I woke up sick. And my parents weren't home.

So you came to make me company. And also, you cared of me.

That was cute and made me feel in love with you a bit more.


	8. Chapter 8

This feeling started to bother me after a while.

Because you didn't like boys, I wanted to feel the same way as you.

But everytime you were with me, my heart beat a little bit more hard than usuall.


	9. Chapter 9

One day, a new girl appeared in our classroom.

You, who was by my side, started looking at her.

And I started thinking that maybe she was pretty for the boys. Including you.


	10. Chapter 10

She was pretty.

That's the only thing you said it when I asked you about her.

At that moment, I wished you were not falling in love.


	11. Chapter 11

As if was magic, you started ignoring me. Everyday a bit more.

And my heart started to hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

After three days, I asked you if something was wrong.

You said

stay away from me

without giving me an explanation.


	13. Chapter 13

I started to be sad all days.

And the only thing that was in my mind, was you.

I tried to call you, but you didn't answer.

So what I was doing wrong?


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later, I saw you in a coffee shop with the new girl.

I cried when I arrive home.

Why did you have to be with her?

And what did I had done for stay away from you and not being your friend anymore?


	15. Chapter 15

I decided to start hanging out with my friends again.

All of them recived me well.

And for a moment,

I forgot about you.


	16. Chapter 16

But then, my friends started saying that the new girl was your girlfriend.

I was too afraid to ask if It was true,

so I decided to think it was not like that.


End file.
